1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for generating electricity. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to generating electricity for items dropped through the air. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for generating electricity for an item dropped through the air using the motion of the passing air.
2. Description of Related Art
Air-dropped devices have been in use for many years now and are useful in a variety of circumstances. In monitoring weather, air dropped sensors can be dropped through the atmosphere to monitor air temperature, air pressure and other parameters used in forecasting weather. Sensors may also be dropped into locations where the conditions are unfit for humans such as volcanoes to monitor geothermal or other parameters of interest to scientists. The military might use small sensors dropped onto an enemy battlefield to monitor troop movements or monitor other battlefield conditions. Of course, the military has a long history of using air-dropped devices containing explosives.
Many of these remotely deployed sensor devices and other air-dropped devices require power for operation. Power may be supplied to such devices by batteries which are not always reliable or via electromagnetic parasitic acquisition. Devices that rely on parasitic acquisition for their power require time to gradually acquire a charge and are not available for immediate use. A need therefore exists for a better energy source for air-drop devices.